theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 28, 2015/Chat log
6:40 Williamm258 Does it work for you 6:43 Dragonian King i'm spongebob 6:45 Williamm258 peep was squidward lily was squidward 6:47 Dragonian King that means I get to torture them both and have a specific reason for it :O hey jony 6:48 Loving77 hi jony 6:48 Dragonian King i'm spongebob and peep and lily are squidward 6:48 Cfljony22 hey peep will and silly 6:48 Williamm258 i was plankton jony do the quiz Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:52 Flower1470 Hey Jony and Silly and Will Sup Peep 6:54 Dragonian King hi lily 7:00 Williamm258 Is it weird I wanted to be picked as pearl 7:02 Flower1470 ew 7:26 Cfljony22 im gonna take the test right here right now my prediction, plankton cause one day i will rule the world just like plakton and i guess i'll uh offer you guys some jobs as servants for me cough cough 7:29 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuPQHxA0TVI jony bro 7:29 Flower1470 thanks for being so generous, Jony 7:29 Dragonian King how much does ruler of the world's servant pay 7:29 Cfljony22 isnt being my servant enough pay? 7:29 Williamm258 no $1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 7:31 Cfljony22 just incase u were wondering thats 915206170000000040519623187224154773648840767569920.00 Euros 7:31 Dragonian King not really 7:31 Cfljony22 yes really 7:31 Dragonian King we demand money 7:31 Cfljony22 ok a penny there I got Mr.Krabs btw 7:32 Flower1470 HA 7:32 Cfljony22 better than squidward 7:32 Flower1470 Stubborn and inconsiderate, seems about right 7:32 Cfljony22 and a big nose 7:33 Flower1470 I can deal with a nose You're just stingy 7:33 Cfljony22 Nah I plan for the future kinda 7:34 Flower1470 'kinda' 7:34 Cfljony22 im just saying id rather have 6 bucks in my pocket than AC plus if your squidward u have to live with this for the rest of your life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh47lm8_r6o 7:36 Dragonian King you don't pay much 7:36 Cfljony22 its a penny more than i would regularly 7:36 Flower1470 I am trash, that's not an insult 7:36 Cfljony22 so count it as a 100% salary increase 1 mans trash is anothers mans treasure 7:37 Dragonian King if you're paying that much, i'll go join team downsize instead 7:37 Flower1470 ._. what's that supposed to mean 7:39 Cfljony22 well if u might consider yourself as trash, but to someone else you might be a treasure 7:40 Flower1470 hahaha that's a good one you should be a comedian 7:42 Williamm258 jony i was plankton to 7:46 Cfljony22 i was old man krabs not plakton 7:47 Williamm258 Then were enemies 7:49 Cfljony22 well im the one with the succesful business 7:49 Flower1470 'successful' 7:50 Williamm258 jony did you watch it 7:51 Cfljony22 ey it is more succesfull that your cleranete skills idk how to spell clarinet 7:52 Flower1470 obviously XD 7:54 Dragonian King the krusty krab is pretty successful i think idk i dont watch spongebob how should i know this 7:54 Flower1470 you dont so shh 7:55 Williamm258 why don't you watch it 7:55 Dragonian King because 7:56 Williamm258 because bro did you watch the clip 7:58 Dragonian King not yet 7:58 Williamm258 ok 7:59 Dragonian King now i did i didnt really feel like sleeping tonight so thanks :D 7:59 Williamm258 creepy 8:00 Loving77 WILIAM I HATE THAT CAT 8:00 Williamm258 i no 8:00 Flower1470 cat? 8:00 Loving77 IT FREAKS ME OUT SOMEONE BURN THAT CAT 8:01 Flower1470 it's just misunderstood 8:02 Cfljony22 mhmm 8:03 Dragonian King "Burn the witch!" -Tristan peep would downsizing the cat be an acceptable substitute 8:09 Loving77 no 8:09 Dragonian King but then we can step on it 8:13 Loving77 that's fine then but I'm not going to look at it 8:14 Dragonian King OR WE CAN MAIL IT TO CHRIS :D 8:16 Flower1470 (yes) Lily approves 8:18 Dragonian King ok im back and i have the cat 8:22 Flower1470 get it in the box quick 8:23 Dragonian King sorry it escaped I have to go find it now 8:23 Flower1470 oh no 8:25 Dragonian King ok i caught it i found it in peep's room 8:25 Loving77 EEK 8:26 Dragonian King * Dragonian King dumps the cat in the box * Dragonian King addresses it to Chris and puts it in the mailbox there 8:28 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl2kRVAjZsE bro peep 8:29 Dragonian King i think i should get it to the post office now ok bye 8:29 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP6T7KJ5Rjs bro peep jony lily 8:32 Dragonian King the cat is on its way to chris' house now we're safe i think 8:34 Flower1470 for now at least 8:34 Williamm258 How about the pig bro 8:35 Flower1470 the pig must die 8:35 Dragonian King we can send him to chris too 8:35 Flower1470 I approve of that measure as well 8:37 Dragonian King lily you can go get the pig i already got the evil cat 8:48 Williamm258 bro me and lily Were thinking next year for Halloween I'm going as Mabel and lily is going as Dipper what do you think 8:49 Dragonian King (clap) 8:50 Williamm258 and you are going as soos or Wendy 8:52 Dragonian King yeah I'm not gonna be Wendy :P 8:52 Williamm258 why not 8:56 Cfljony22 has anyone here ever read the lord of the flies? 8:57 Williamm258 bro did you no that bill real name is william 8:58 Dragonian King @Jony nope @Will no, that's interesting 8:58 Loving77 no I gtg bye 8:59 Williamm258 so you can call me william will bill or billy 8:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:00 Williamm258 But I like to be called will or william I Thought you knew that so his real name is William Cipher 9:11 Dragonian King that's actually a fitting name 9:12 Williamm258 so if Someone says hi my name is bill there real name is william But i hate being called bill so Don't call me that Whats a fitting name 9:16 Dragonian King william cipher it sounds kind of fancy but not really it doesn't match his personality at all tho 9:18 Williamm258 its Just that he likes to be called bill Thats all But you really didn't know that 9:20 Cfljony22 where did u get the name will frin from 9:23 Williamm258 I Got my name from my grandpop because his name is william to But he likes to hold bill to be Called bill ok 9:25 Cfljony22 i see 9:26 Williamm258 bye 9:26 Cfljony22 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:28 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo 10:02 Cfljony22 why the double ooo 10:02 Flower1470 Silly left 10:07 Cfljony22 oh it didnt show up Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:21 Dragonian King hi i gtg bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:34 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015